


Very Elegant Wrists

by Willow580



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow580/pseuds/Willow580
Summary: Tyr gets hit on by an oc?





	Very Elegant Wrists

Tyr knew he wasn’t alone the second he set foot onto the hanger deck. He didn’t have to look around to know where the intruder was just as he knew that, for now, he wasn’t in any danger. “That’s a very strange place to read.”  
“It’s in my nature.” The words floating down to him from the support beam three stories above his head, sounding as though she was right next to him. She had been a member of the crew for nearly a year and he had yet to learn how she did that.  
“Reading or being strange?”  
“Both” came the disembodied reply.  
He had nearly reached the Maru and paused. “You do know you are going to have to get down and leave the hanger in order for me to leave? I would hate for you to get pulled into space during decompression.”  
Tyr turns, arms crossed over his chest, when he feels the presence behind him. Once again he didn't have to see to know how she got here. A slight roll, a flip and twist of the spine, a graceful and soundless landing and he was face to face with a tiny form.  
Her red eyes searched his face before she reached out and grabbed his wrist, leaning up into his personal space, tiny form stretched up on tiptoes. Hot breath feathering over his ear she whispered “you have very elegant wrists.”  
Tyr blinked. The only outward sign of his confusion as he worked on deciphering this statement. He blinked again when she dropped back down and took a step back. “Your bone spurs were quite attractive, but you always had your braces on. I'll miss the spurs but I'm glad the braces are gone so I can admire your wrists.”  
Blink.  
Tilting her head to the side she began to circle him, dainty hand tracing her path around his body. Up his arm, across his shoulder, down his back, up and around to settle on his chest just above his still crossed arms. Dropping her arm, she stepped back, eyes roving over his still form. She enjoyed what she saw if the predatory smile that spread across her full, black lips was anything to judge by.  
The look made Try swallow. He had never been at the receiving end of such a look and it made him quite uncomfortable. Her lips twitched like she knew his thoughts and took pleasure in them. “Yes,” she murmured. “You are perfect.”  
She was out the door before he could even react. He stood in stunned silence for some time. “Andromeda.”  
“Yes, Tyr.” The hologram flickered to life by his side, looking after the long gone figure of Chaos incarnate that had made the ship her home.  
“What was that?” He kept his tone flat, unwilling to allow any emotion through. He didn't want anyone to know the interaction had made him uncomfortable.  
“According to my sensors, her hormone levels would suggest she has reached sexual maturity.”  
“I see.” Tyr had never forced such nonchalance into his stride as he did as he turned and headed for the Maru. Suddenly his meeting seemed much more urgent.


End file.
